Carnival
"Carnival" is the eleventh episode of the C Series of QI and the 35th episode overall. It was first broadcast on BBC Two on 9 December 2005. It featured no new panellists. The episode was preceded by "Cleve Crudgington" and followed by "Combustion". No contestant garnered a positive score, perhaps because of the eight forfeits awarded for the task, where panellists would gain points for finding the question relating to squirrels but lose points if their guess was incorrect. Scores Numbers in brackets mark appearances - e.g. "(2)" means "(second appearance)". # Clive Anderson (6): 0 points # Jo Brand (10): -23 points (joint second) # Phill Jupitus (6): -23 points (joint second) # Alan Davies (35): -26 points Subjects *You have to swallow 2 swazzles to become a professor of Punch and Judy. *The difference between phobias and fears are that phobia are irrational and fears are rational.Squirrel forfeit - Alan *Does anyone have a cuckoo in their pants? - Yes, the Greek for cuckoo is coccyx.No *Most animals wear Greek frocks, because the Greek for frock is chitin, which is a polymer, that covers all animals, plants and fungi.Demis RoussosSquirrel forfeit - Jo *The Greek army wear kilts, that have 400 pleats in them, because there was 400 years of Turkish subjugation. *The Coconut crab can't swim or float in water, they can be the size of a small dog, can shin up trees, have claws that can open tin cans and can carry a load that is greater than the luggage allowance on an international flight. *A Cheeselog is another name for a woodlouse.Squirrel forfeit - Clive *The Emperor Charlemagne had a party trick using a tablecloth made of asbestos, in which he threw it onto a fire. Asbestos means "inextinguishable". The town where the most asbestos is mined is called Asbestos. General Ignorance *No-one goes gathering nuts in May, because hawthorn blooms.Squirrel forfeit - AlanSquirrel forfeit - CliveSquirrel forfeit - Phill *A custard pile is another name for a cock. Cockfighting was Britain's national sport for nearly 2,000 years. Every village in Britain would have a cockpit. The word "cockpit" is derived from the word "cock".Squirrel forfeit - Phill *Aeschylus was killed by a falling tortoise that was dropped by an eagle.Squirrel forfeit - Phill *Robin Hood's tights were the colour Lincoln Graine, a shade of scarlet. In the original "A Gest of Robyn Hode", their clothes were mentioned very frequently. *In the version made by Charles Perrault, Cinderella's slippers were made of squirrel fur; this is itself disputed. None of the panellists received the squirrel bonus. Task Panellists were told that one question would relate to squirrels; they would receive 50 points for a correct guess but lose 10 points for an incorrect guess. All four contestants received forfeits for incorrect guesses, and eight forfeits were accumulated from the task, but no-one guessed the correct question, on the subject of Cinderella's slippers. Forfeits Squirrel forfeits Category:No positive scores Category:Joint second place Category:Task episodes Category:C Series episodes Category:BBC Two episodes Category:2005 episodes Category:Clive Anderson wins Category:Jo Brand Category:Phill Jupitus Category:Episodes